Colorless
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: Yes, Levi has read the headlines of local newspapers. Yes, Levi has heard of this mysterious person who has been vandalizing several business buildings in the small town of Trost. He was aware of all of this, he just never imagined he'd be effected.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, Levi has read the headlines of local newspapers. Yes, Levi has heard of this mysterious person who has been vandalizing several business buildings in the small town of Trost. There have been cases of vandalism before, of course, but the police had never gone for such a long time without finding the culprit. This person also has a very distinct style of painting. For each portrait, they only use one color. Why, nobody knows. Yes, Levi was aware of all of this. He just never imagined he'd be affected.

It was a fairly normal day at Survey Corps. Well, as normal as days there can get. Hanji's trying to get the broken copy machine to work with a hammer and sodium chloride. Eren's trying to convince Armin that Levi really does have a demon living under his desk. Aruro's hitting on Petra again. Jean is being harassed by Sasha and Connie for having a horse face. Yep, totally normal. A knock at his office door causes Levi to look up from his stack of work for once.

"Come in."

Erwin steps into the room, smiling.

"Mr. Smith."

"Why so formal, Mr. Ackerman?"

He chuckles and sits across from the shorter man.

"This is a place of business."

"Alright, Mr. Ackerman. I just wanted to tell you what a good job you're doing. In fact, I'm seeing a promotion in your near future."

The blonde man says with a grin.

"Is that all?"

"Ah Levi, you never change."

Erwin stands and walks towards the door. Before he can leave, a smaller blonde bumps into him and spills coffee all over his shirt. The boy's big blue eyes widen as he quickly grabs tissues from his pocket.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Smith! I'm so sorry!"

Armin continues to wipe Erwin's shirt, his lips streaming several apologies.

"Dang it, Arlert. Can you do anything right?"

Levi comments snidely, glaring at Armin from across the room. His eyes are like cold fire that could burn your soul.

"It's quite alright."

After Armin wipes the shirt as well as he can, he scurries out, mumbling something about getting Levi more coffee.

"I swear if that kid got a single drop of coffee on my floor…"

Somebody shoves past Erwin.

"Levi you bastard!"

Eren's green eyes are blazing with fury as usual.

"What is it, Jaeger?"

Levi groans boredly.

"What the heck did you do to Armin?! He came back looking like he'd seen a ghost!"

"Your stupid friend stupidly spilled coffee on Mr. Smith."

"Don't call him stupid!"

"Excuse me."

A female voice grumbles behind Erwin, revealing Mikasa. She grabs Eren by the ear and drags him out.

"Mikasa?! What the heck?! Ow! Let go of my ear!"

Erwin laughs once again.

"You've sure got a wild bunch. I can hardly blame you having to be stoic all the time."

After Erwin leaves, Hanji enters.

"Uh, Levi… are copy machines supposed to sizzle and turn purple?"

Levi slams his face into his desk.

"I don't know, Hanji. Are they supposed too?"

Hanji is a bit taken aback, not used to such angry sarcasm from Levi.

"No…"

"Then take care of it, four eyes."

There's thick venom in his tone. Hanji bumbles out of the room, too afraid to even consider questioning her boss at this time. Armin steps around her and gently sets a fresh cup of coffee on Levi's desk.

"S-sorry about earlier, Mr. Ackerman, sir…"

"Arlert…"

"Y-yes?"

"Just go get me an aspirin."

_(Insert transition here)_

Levi drags the day's garbage to the dumpster behind the building.

_Why didn't I tell Jaeger to do this before his shift ended? Sometimes I can be as dim-witted as Springer._

Once he effortlessly throws the bag into the bin, he glances upward only to see someone in a grey hoodie painting on his wall.

"I didn't expect scum like you to come around here."

The figure freezes mid-paint and doesn't even bother to turn towards him before running off.

"Tch. Think you can get away?"

Again, without even trying, he catches up to them and delivers a swift kick to the jaw. They stumble closer to him, giving him a chance to grab them by the shoulder, spin them around and knee them in the stomach. The mysterious person falls to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"Show me your face."

The person tries to pull away from their grasp on their hood, but he pulls it down. He still doesn't get a good view of the face due to it being covered by brown hair. However, he does come to the conclusion that the culprit is a girl.

"Wow. Police too dumb to even figure out your gender? Either way you're pretty foolish for spraying your disgusting 'art' onto my building."

He spits. The girl tries to stand, but Levi kicks her in the ribs before she can. She endures another coughing fit, some blood finding its way out of her mouth. He snatches her hair and pulls her head towards him. She shuts her eyes tightly.

"Who are you?"

She stays completely silent, trembling.

"I only kicked you in the jaw once. I know you can talk. Now spill it, brat."

A few moments pass and she still says nothing.

"Stubborn are we?"

Levi shoves her to the ground and continuously stomps on her and kicks her around. He ignores the pathetic, choking sounds escaping her throat.

"Mr. Ackerman?!"

A voice appears out of nowhere. Levi looks behind him, knowing there's no way this girl could possibly get up.

"Arlert, what the heck are you-"

Armin runs over.

"What are _you_ doing?!"

"This is the scumbag who's been vandalizing businesses all over town."

"It's obvious that she can't move! You don't have to freaking kill her!"

"I'm not going to kill her. I'll paralyze her at best."

He raises his arm for a punch, but Armin grabs it.

"Think about this, will you?! Won't you get into legal trouble for this? This isn't even self defense!"

"I'm defending my property."

"She's stopped vandalizing it! What would Mr. Smith think?!"

Those words make Levi halt mid-kick. Armin releases his arm, Levi takes a deep breath.

"Arlert, go call the police."

He nods and turns to go back inside to do as told.

"N-no…"

"Now you talk."

"D-don't call them… p-please…"

"Hold it Arlert."

Levi snaps, unaware that Armin had already stopped.

"Let us see your face and tell us who you are."

After hesitating, she pulls her hair out of her face. She opens her blue eyes and looks at Levi dead in the face, only for a moment before turning away again. Levi smacks her in the face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm… Andy…"

"Last name?"

"Zoore."

"You're going to clean every single building you trashed."

"Can't…it's permanent…"

"I know how. You're going to work to pay off the price of the cleaning supplies."

Levi turns and walks away.

"M-Mr. Ackerman, what am I supposed to do with her?"

"I don't care. You're shift's over Arlert."

With that Levi is gone. Armin looks down at her, and she loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

(Andy's POV)

I wake up to green eyes in my face.

"Eh?!"

I push whoever it is away in a panic.

"Ah, ow!"

The boy has brown hair and tan skin. He rubs his face where I pushed him.

"Eren, I told you that if you did that you were going to scare her."

Wait a sec… where am I? I try to lift my head, but I'm rewarded with a sharp pain. I bite my tongue to prevent crying out, but my gasp makes it pretty obvious that I was hurt.

"You shouldn't do that."

I glance in the direction of the voice to see a young blonde guy with blue eyes. He seems really familiar. A black haired girl comes in and hands me an ice pack.

"Thanks… oh gosh, did I drink again?"

The trio looks at me, confused.

"You don't remember?"

Blondie asks.

"You painted graffiti on the building and then Levi…"

Now it comes back.

"Ok, now I remember. But why am I here?"

"Armin said you passed out. You must've gotten it bad. Levi beat the crap out of me once, but I was nowhere near blacking out. Guess that's what happens when you dirty something of his."

The boy I now assume is Eren grumbles.

"I couldn't just leave you out there."

"Yeah you could."

I sit up, slowly this time, and manage to avoid any sudden, horrific pain.

The same girl from earlier offers me a glass of water, which I gladly take.

"I guess I'm working with you guys for a while, then."

I take a big gulp of water. It washes the taste of blood from my mouth. It also feels heavenly on my burning throat.

"If you don't already know, I'm Andy."

"I'm Eren."

"I'm Armin."

"Mikasa."

After I finish my water, I set the empty glass on a nearby coffee table. I stand carefully.

"Thanks for everything, but I should probably get going."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I nod.

"I'm just going to be sore for a week or two. What time do I have to be at work?"

"Eight A.M."

This Levi guy is going to make me wake up at seven? I'm really starting to dislike him. None of that will matter after tomorrow though.

"Alright, see ya."

I leave their apartment and once I see what street I'm on, I realize I'm not too far from home.

_Guess I'm not completely unlucky today._

_(Insert transition here)_

I turn the key into the rusty old lock and walk into my house.

"Lizzie?"

I call out into the darkness. I feel along the wall for the light switch and find it after a few moments.

"In the living room."

I walk through the filthy kitchen and find my friend sprawled on the couch as usual.

"Hey there, Andy!"

"Hi Lizzie. Good news, I got a job. Bad news, I'm not really being paid for it."

She looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Why would you take a job where you don't get paid?"

"I got caught."

She sits up on the couch and groans.

"Really? Now? When you only had one left…"

"I know, but it could be worse. After work I can finish it."

Lizzie grabs her glasses off of the floor and slides them onto her face.

"You woke me up from my- holy crap! What happened to you?!"

I tilt my head and stare at them her a few moments.

"Your face! There's a huge bruise near your mouth!"

I step into the nearby bathroom and wipe off the foggy mirror. She wasn't lying.

"Bruises are purple."

I mumble stepping back out.

"That's ironic. You should probably take a shower and go to bed."

"Fine."

I do as told. When I come out, Lizzie is sitting on the couch with open arms.

"Cuddle me!"

"You're an idiot."

I shoot back with a smile. I go and cuddle though.

"I can tell you're going to have trouble sleeping tonight."

"Creep."

Lizzie strokes my hair and sings in hrt beautiful, enchanting voice. Before I know it, I'm asleep.

_(Insert transition here)_

"Rise and shine, Andy!"

I groan and stuff my face into my pillow.

"Wakey, wakey moon flower!"

Lizzie pokes my face, driving my annoyance level to unknown heights.

"Ok, ok, I'm up."

After a somewhat-decent breakfast, Lizzie hands me a lunch bag and sends me off.

"What am I, seven years old?"

"You are in my eyes. They grow up so fast…"

She wipes a few fake tears as I roll my eyes.

"See ya."

_(Insert transition here)_

(No POV)

Andy walks into the building and is met with pure chaos. People running around and papers flying everywhere.

"Hiya, Andy!"

A woman with a brown messy ponytail and glasses greets her. Why is she smiling?

"Hi?"

"I'm Hanji! Welcome!"

Hanji grabs Andy's hand and shakes it hard enough to make her wrist hurt. The door opens, the maniac looks and yelps in what seems to be happiness.

"Armin's here!"

Hanji runs over and grabs the small boy in what could be considered a hug. He jumps in surprise.

"H-Hanji?! Wow, you're sure excited today…"

"I know right?! Levi let me have coffee this morning!"

Everyone in the office's eyes widen. They legitimately look terrified.

"W-why?!"

Somebody calls out in the crowd.

"Ok, maybe I wasn't supposed to, but who cares?!"

She squeezes Armin tighter and he looks like he's struggling to breathe. Then her face turns to one of shock.

"Oh. My. Glob."

She creepily pets Armin's arm.

"H-hanji?!"

"Armin… your skin… it's so soft…"

"I'm feeling very uncomfortable!"

"Yeah! Leave him alone!"

Eren pulls Armin away, but pets his arm out curiousity. He also looks shocked.

"Woah… she wasn't kidding!"

"Eren?! Not you too! Why are you even-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Connie and Sasha are following suit.

"It's as smooth as a potato…"

"Potatoes aren't smooth, Sasha."

Even after Mikasa tries to save him, she also gets entranced.

"Why me…?"

Connie drags Armin over to Andy and holds out his arm.

"Feel it!"

Despite how weirded-out she looks, she hesitantly touches his arm, ignoring Armin's pleading eyes. Her eyes go huge.

"Dude, this is unreal!"

"We have to go show Levi!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait?! What?! No!"

Ignoring his protests, Connie and Sasha drag him to Levi's office. Hanji lets out another laugh and looks at Andy.

"You look kinda spacey."

"I'm just… not sure how to respond to this."

"Look, I know he seems like a shorty McGrumpy pants, but once you get to know him he's not that bad. Kind of. Maybe if you tilt your head and squint."

"I wasn't talking about Levi…"

"That's Mr. Ackerman to you, scumbag."

She jumps.

"Mr. Ackerman-"

"Did those idiots go to my office?"

Eren nods from across the room.

"Why?"

"Because Armin's so soft!"

He stares at Hanji blankly for a few moments.

"Just go clean the bathrooms, scumbag."

_Is that my new nickname or something? What?! I have to clean the bathrooms?!_

With that, he's gone.

_(Insert transition here)_

(Armin's POV)

I quietly knock on Mr. Ackerman's door. Even though it has been a few hours since I was forced into his office for being soft, I still feel kind of awkward. I sigh. How have I managed to keep my sanity working here?

"Come in."

I step inside, Levi's face is as emotionless as ever.

"What is it, Arlert?"

"Um… well… Andy dropped this book."

"I care why?"

"I uh… may have looked into it, just to see what it was."

I blush. I probably shouldn't have invaded her privacy like that.

"And?"

"Well, I think you should see this."

Levi raises his eyebrow.

"Bring it here."

I place it on his desk with the same caution I would a cup of coffee. He takes it and flips through it.

"These are the designs she's painted on the buildings in town."

He says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… and you see the shape on the front is a weirp diamond-like shape, right?"

"Yes, I'm not blind Arlert."

I gulp.

"Well I marked the buildings she's painted on this map… i connected the marks and they're forming the same design."

Now he looks interested. I'm not sure if that's scarier than his normal face.

"And each design has been in one color. The first place red, then orange, yellow, green, and ours was painted blue."

"The colors of the rainbow."

"There's one point left to finish the design."

"And one color left."

Silence.

"What should we do?"

"This gives me a bad feeling. I'm sending you, Jaeger, Mikasa and whoever else you want to stop her."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me."

Before I can question further, Andy barges into the office.

"Mr. Ackerman, have you seen my-"

She gazes at the book on the desk.

"Why did you steal my book?!"

"Don't be so rash."

Is Levi defending me?

"He simply found it on the floor and was asking me if I knew whose it was. We looked inside trying to find a name. Tch, typical scumbag."

He practically throws the book at her.

"Now get back to work, both of you."

As we leave, Andy asks me a question I'd been expecting.

"Why does he call me that?"

"It's better than being called a brat like Eren."

If only she was aware of the plan brewing in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

(Andy's POV)

The rest of the day wasn't bad. I think some of the people here are at least a little fond of me. Especially after what happened during our lunch break. From what I could understand, Connie had stolen Sasha's potato chips. In the process of hunting him down, she leapt into the air, crashing into Mikasa instead of Connie. All of the stuff in her arms fell to the ground. With several apologies, she frantically starts picking everything up, almost as if she was scared of her. I decide to help along with a few others. I mean, it's the least I could do in return for not letting me rot and die on the street. I pick up Mikasa's wallet that had fallen open. I read her driver's license.

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

I read aloud. A jolt of realization hits me. I stand up and ask the question that had formed in the depths of my mind.

"Mikasa, are you and Mr. Ackerman married?"

The room once full of chatter goes dead silent. Are they having relationship troubles or something? It wouldn't surprise me. Pretty much everyone starts laughing hysterically. Even Annie's giggling. Well, everyone except Mikasa who's giving me an evil glare.

"Not even close!"

Connie guffaws, completely forgetting about the chips. This allows Sasha to snatch them back.

"In fact, she kind of hates his guts."

"Well, sorry. I just assumed since you have the same last name and all…"

Mikasa snatches her wallet back and huffs. Jean tries to comfort her, but it results in him being punched in the face.

"Oof, that's going to leave a mark."

Armin comments through his laughter.

"I'm not necessarily fond of Mr. Ackerman either, but I don't hate him enough to punch someone in the face."

"Yeah, she's still ticked at him for that one time he beat up Eren… three years ago."

"Holy overprotective. Are they together?"

"They always deny it, but most of us think so. Some people even put bets on it."

"This place really is weird…"

"I know, but you get used to it after a while. Sort of. You don't have to stay too long anyway. I mean, how much could cleaning supplies cost?"

"I dunno. Mr. Ackerman gives off the impression that he buys ridiculously expensive stuff."

Armin shrugs.

"I don't really know. I'm going to go check on Jean."

He chuckles again before going over to the proclaimed horse face. I need to make a phone call before the break's over, so I find a quiet closet in the hall. I dial Lizzie's number and wait for them to pick up.

"Hey, Andy! How's your first day of work?"

"Weird. I had to go into this murky closet just to call you. It's too loud."

"C'mon, don't be so down!"

"Whatever, did you pick up the stuff from the store?"

"Roger!"

I'm not going to be specific, just in case.

"Alright. I just wanted to at least hear your voice to clear my head. Bye."

"Work hard, kiddo!"

I hang up and stumble into Levi while exiting the closet. Before I know it, we're both falling and he lands on top of me. As we try to get up, Connie just happens to walk by. He stares at us, dumbfounded for a moment. He plasters a huge smile on his face and runs off yelling,

"Sasha owes me twenty bucks!"

"What was that about?"

I ask, standing and rubbing my head.

"It's Springer. There's no point in trying to find out."

He glares at me.

"What the heck were you doing in the closet? I hope you realize there's camera's in there."

"What are you implying, you sicko?!"

"Oh, nothing."

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm getting cleaning supplies out of the cleaning supplies closet, you idiot."

"Speaking of cleaning supplies, how long will I have to work here to pay you back?"

"A couple weeks."

A couple weeks? I can hardly stand day one!

"Now get back to work, scumbag. I'm not paying you to sit around."

"You're not going to pay me at all!"

He smirks and walks off.

_(Insert transition here)_

(Armin's POV)

"Woah, are you serious, Armin?!"

Eren's eyes are wide with curiosity.

"Yeah, so I'm asking if I can put you in the formation."

"Well I'm not busy, so sure. As long as I get to fight-"

"You're not fighting anybody, Eren."

Mikasa's stern voice interrupts.

"We can put him a fair distance away from the target."

Eren pouts at me, obviously disappointed. Mikasa nods and leaves the room, probably to go get her paperwork approved. I'm about to mark Eren's position on my plan, (because I'm just that organized) when he grabs my arm to stop me.

"C'mon, you're putting me that far away?"

"Mikasa's orders. I don't necessarily want her on my bad side."

"You have Mikasa closer!"

"It's the closest position to you. She said she wants to protect you."

"Ugh, I swear she treats me like I'm a little kid!"

"Can't argue with that."

I try to move my arm from his grasp, but he doesn't budge.

"Please? Just like, one position closer?"

"I already have Annie there."

"She agreed to help?"

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised too."

"Maybe I should make you move me."

I raise my eyebrow.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Eren approaches me slowly, then in one swift action he starts tickling my neck.

"E-Eren! Stop!"

I yell out between my uncontrollable laughter. Why the heck does Eren have to know I'm extremely ticklish?

"Not until you move me!"

"N-no! I don't r-really feel like having Mikasa-"

"I don't care!"

He giggles in a sing-songy voice. I'm now laughing so hard I'm crying. He pushes me down and tickles my sides, where I'm even more ticklish. I try to push him away, but he's obviously stronger.

"Eren! S-seriously cut it out!"

The door opens. We turn our heads and see Levi. With his same emotionless expression, he stares us down for around five seconds.

"I knew it. Hanji owes me ten bucks."

"Wait, what?"

Levi leaves as quickly as he came.

_(Insert transition here)_

"Mr. Ackerman?"

He looks up from his desk.

"What are you doing in my office, Arlert? You're supposed to be stopping Andy from whatever she's doing."

"T-that's why I'm here."

He raises his eyebrow.

"Uh, would you be willing to help? I mean, you'd just have to say here."

"Why?"

"Well, I've set up a formation in which we have one person at each painting just in case something unexpected happens."

"So you just want me to stand around the blue painting outside?"

"Y-yes if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"I suppose I can do that. I mean, you've never really been wrong."

"T-thank you Mr. Ackerman!"

I run out of the office, and for some reason Levi doesn't comment on it. That was the one thing that'd been bugging me all day. I text Eren, Mikasa, Annie, and Jean. Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt and the others already had plans. I walk to my position at Red. I inform everybody, then simply wait.

**A/N: I just got nominated for the ice bucket challenge... frick. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Andy's POV)

I run through the cold streets. My hands are shaking, and I'd like to believe it's because of the chill. Tonight is finally the night. I can hear my footsteps echo each time I move forward. This is an extra consolation convincing me that I'm alone. However, that thought is discarded as I see icy blue eyes exactly where I need to paint. I take a stance, ready to fight. I know it's not Levi, the person here is female. She steps out of the shadows.

"Annie?"

"We know what you're up to."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Alright, we know you're up to something. I'm supposed to stopping you right now, actually."

I keep my stance. We just stare at each other for a while.

"Well, why aren't you?"

"I trust Armin. But this wasn't really done under Armin's orders. So unless I feel like you're doing something really awful, I'm going to sit here and let you do it."

She nonchalantly leans against the brick wall. Should I? I'm supposed to, in fact I pretty much need to. If she says she's not going to stop me, can I trust her? Probably not, but what choice do I have? I hesitantly pull out my can of paint and start spraying. Like she said, she just watches. I almost smirk when I finish. Her eyes widen as I float into the air. Color seeps out of my fingers into the air, my skin becoming as white as paper. The entire world around me is becoming as white as snow, just like he wanted. This is the first time anybody's ever seen Annie panic, at least that's what I'd think. It gives me a sick satisfaction. Annie must decide this is "awful" and tries to stop me. She can't when I'm in the air. Light radiates around everything, Annie falls unconscious and everything goes blank.

_(Insert transition here)_

The strings twisted around my hands cut deeper into my skin until they leak red down my arms. I'm dragged off the ground slowly, so slowly that I can feel my entirety become numb along with the small amount of hope that had been nestled in the back of my mind. I don't have enough energy to lift my head.

_Armin?_

I try to let out something, anything to let whoever was acknowledging my fading existence know that I am still here. My throat lets out no sound. The breath I had let out dissolved into the air and became more of the crimson that stained me. I go limp. There is no point to being firm anymore. I don't want to open my eyes.

_Armin?_

There is no reason to call out, to call back. More string constricts my legs and I can even feel some envelop my neck. Who is holding me? Who isn't letting me die? Slicing deeply, so deeply I cannot feel anymore. What is this I'm feeling? I ask myself questions I have no answer to. I am lost.

_Armin?_

Armin? Who is Armin?

"Armin?!"

I'm shaken awake by someone I don't recognize. I jump and try to get away, but the comforting way they grip on my wrist reveals him to be Eren.

"E-Eren?"

"Oh thank God you're ok!"

I'm hugged tightly and my head's still spinning. Why is everything white? Why are Eren's eyes orange instead of their usual green? I grip onto Eren's arm and try to gather my thoughts.

"W-what…"

I'm startled just by looking around. Everything is white. Everything except Eren's eyes. Eren covers my mouth before I can do anything I'll regret.

"Yeah, I know. You look this except your eyes are red."

Red. I take more time to gawk at the colorless world. I force myself to look back at Eren. Such lack of color is making my eyes hurt.

"What happened?"

"We don't know."

"We? Did the others get sucked into this?"

"Yeah. I don't see anybody else though."

Red. My mind won't leave the color. I clutch my stomach, suddenly feeling sick at remembering my dream.

"Are you ok?!"

Eren looks at me, concerned. I nod.

"I just… had a dream…"

"What about?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

"Is he awake?"

I turn at Jean's voice. He's being followed by Mikasa and Annie. Jean's eyes are green, Mikasa's are yellow and Annie's are purple.

_The same color as the painting they were stationed at… where's Levi?_

"Yeah."

I blink a few times to clear my vision. Is Annie… crying?

"Good to know I'm not the only one here."

Levi approaches, his eyes unsurprisingly blue.

"Mr. Ackerman, I'm so sorry! I never-"

"Not now Arlert. I just want to know what's going on."

As everyone discusses, I notice Annie's distanced herself from everyone. I guess it'd be pretty uncomfortable without Reiner or Bertholdt around, but it seems like more than that. I go over and gently put my hand on her arm.

"Are you ok?"

"This is all my fault."

"Don't say that."

"I let her do it."

"What do you-"

Jean interrupts.

"Guys, we're about to- Hey Annie, are you ok?"

Jean performs a similar hand-on-arm gesture, but pulls back and hisses in pain.

"Ow! Sheesh, Annie I barely touched you!"

"I didn't do anything."

"You have to have done something, that hurt like heck!"

She shakes her head, probably at Jean's stupidity. But my curious mind is now wondering why this happened. Once a nerd, always a nerd. I reach out at touch Jean's shoulder and yelp. That really does hurt.

"Armin?!"

Mikasa and Eren run over.

"Oh, so you care about him when he's in pain!"

Jean grumbles, still rubbing his sore hand. I'm still gripping mine for dear life. It's like a burn, but about ten times worse.

_Why?_ _Not only this, but why is all of this happening?_

Strangely, the fading sting is keeping me from snapping under this pressure. That doesn't mean I'm not close.

_Red._

The color won't leave my mind. Eren hugged me earlier, and I felt nothing. Suddenly it hits me.

_Red, orange and purple. Red!_

"Jean, go touch Mikasa."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"O-ok?"

With a slight blush and a roll of Eren's eyes, he slowly places his fingertips on her arm. He's obviously afraid, and I don't blame him. His expression relaxes when he doesn't feel anything.

"Alright. Why can I touch Mikasa and not Annie?"

"I think… we can only touch people who are next to us in the color wheel or rainbow."

I look at everyone's eyes to refresh my memory.

"I can only touch Eren and Annie. Eren can only touch me and Mikasa. Mikasa can only touch Eren and Jean. Jean can only touch Mikasa and Levi. Levi can only touch Jean and Annie. Annie can only touch Levi and me."

I say it slowly, hoping they understand.

"Do I need to repeat anything?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Now to test my theory…"

I cringe and reach out to touch Mikasa. Jean stops me.

"Woah, Armin. Don't do anything stupid. What if it isn't constant? How can we be sure who we can and can't touch is completely random?"

"Because, Jean…"

I pause for dramatic effect.

"This is science!"

I unintentionally smile.

"You're such a dork. Just be careful."

Mikasa and I nod. I barely touch her, and as expected I experience more pain. I go through it again with Levi. I'm shaking by the time I'm done.

"Well, that proves it…"

I try to laugh off the pain. It doesn't work.

"Dude, you're crazy."

Eren holds me steady.

"This still doesn't solve our predicament."

Levi interjects.

"Our next step is simple. We have to find Andy."


	5. Chapter 5

(Armin's POV)

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"This is still Trost, just without color. We might as well try to find the paintings considering their part in this. It's a first step. Unless someone else has a better idea?"

Nobody says anything.

"I didn't mean to intimidate you, I really meant-"

"We get it Arlert, let's just go. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Be careful, we don't know what to expect."

With a synchronized nod,we're off. As you'd expect, conversation happened.

"Do you think we'll encounter anything? Like, something dangerous? That'd be awesome!"

Mikasa steps a few inches closer to Eren. He groans.

"It would be… exciting."

I try to brighten the mood. I mean, it's the truth. I notice everyone distancing themselves from their opposing colors. I suppose it's a natural reaction. After some time and sore feet, we reach what appears to be town square. It's so strange. The fountain is still flowing, but it looks like milk instead of water. Everything has absolutely no color whatsoever. It's heartbreaking, strangely. I never realized what a gift color was.

"This is really freaking me out."

"Of course you're getting scared, horse face."

"Jaeger, I swear if you-"

"Don't fight."

Annie steps between them and that's enough to make them jump back in terror. I personally think that would be the case even without the color restrictions. Mikasa pulls Eren away, but I swear she's stifling a smile. I shudder at the thought of Eren and Mikasa having opposing colors. Who knows what the girl would do? I guess this could be a lot worse.

"Now we know our general need a plan. Are we going to go to our paintings separately, all together? What're we going to do? Any thoughts?"

I raise my hand, getting a good eye-roll from Levi.

"Good Claude, Arlert. How the heck are you not in freaking college? You don't have to raise your dang hand."

"Claude?"

Eren mumbles, obviously confused.

"S-sorry. I don't think we should go separately, we see where that got us. Also, like previously said, we don't have any idea what to expect. I don't think everyone should go, but we should probably go in groups."

"We should probably send at least one person who's not in the color group. Maybe two. And then some who are."

"True. We do know that the color wheel has something to do with other things that have occurred."

"This is pretty freaky."

"See, Eren? You're scared too!"

"I'll go first, naturally, because I'm red. Let's build the first group off of that."

"I'll go with you."

Eren volunteers, but I can see the blatant fret in Mikasa's yellow eyes.

"I don't know how Mikasa feels about that."

"May I say, that's pretty selfish Ackerman."

Mikasa growls at Levi's snide, but somewhat truthful comment. Annie must feel that her interventions won't do any good.

"I'll go."

"Alright, is everyone ok with Annie going?"

No objections. It makes me feel bad.

"Are you sure you want to?"

She nods.

"Ok, who'll be the other one?"

Jean steps forward.

"I guess I'll go. What's the worse that could happen?"

He's trying to be tough. Again. Probably to impress Mikasa.

"Any protests?"

Nothing.

"Jean, are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't lie, let's go."

We walk along the empty streets. A comfortable silence forms around us. As we get nearer, a sort of drowsiness makes its way through my body.

"Do you feel it too, Annie?"

"Yeah. We're close."

"What're you guys talking about?"

I want to answer, but I really don't have one. The drowsiness changes to a sort of magnetism, pulling me closer and closer.

"B-be careful…"

I let slip from my lips.

"Are you two ok? You don't look so hot."

"Fine."

"Alright…"

Finally, just before I swear I'm about to fall asleep, I see it. It's beautiful to see even a small amount of color. I want to reach out and touch it, but I'm not that far gone yet. It's a glowing, almost mystic red. It reflects off of Annie's skin.

"I think I should touch it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I reach out.

"Armin, how can you be sure of this? What if you like, die?"

Jean seems really worried. I can't really blame him, ever since what happened to a good friend of his.

"There's nothing else we can do. If I don't risk or give up anything, I can't change anything."

I turn to Annie.

"You might get sucked in with me, maybe even you, Jean. If anybody stays out, make sure you tell the others what happened."

With a final agreement, I touch the painting.

_(Insert transition here)_

(Andy's POV)

I stare into the deep pool, seeing everything unfold. My eyes are tired, my body is tired. I stare at my hands in my lap. They're so white and so perfect. I feel his fingers trail through my now white hair. I relax and lean into his touch.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

I try to move my head to tell him that yes, it is beautiful. His hold on me is too firm.

"Black and white are forgotten. It made me so sad."

Isn't black still forgotten? It's seldom around, even now. Outlines and shadows are all that contain it. I want to speak but I'm so exhausted.

"I'm so glad you came back to me."

Guilt is searing my soul. I never intended for these people to end up here. He's getting sick pleasure from it, and I don't like it. I guess I'm one to talk. What's happened to me? Seeing Annie panic was nice in a way. Seeing someone break was pleasing. Why?

"Are you tired, sweetheart?"

He wraps his arms around my neck. I close my eyes.

"Sleep."

Does he realize that I can feel everything they feel? Does he feel what I feel? I try to let sleep come to me, but as expected it's a wasted effort.

_Red._ _Purple?_

What ironic colors to be put together. Not even I'm sure what'll happen to them. Is he aware that all of the colors are combined in white? Is white truly colorless. It doesn't matter, because being white is torture.


	6. Chapter 6

(Armin's POV)

I wake up and everything is red. Literally. I guess I should've expected this, but that doesn't change the fact that it's really creepy. In fact, I'm still pretty startled.

"Annie?"

"Over here."

Annie gives my eyes slight comfort. She's purple. If it weren't for her, I'd probably have a splitting headache. Not that one isn't starting. I move over to her and we both survey our surroundings. It looks kind of like a video game, stage-sized rocks are floating in midair. I'd guess we're on one right now.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

I nod. I walk to the edge of the rock we're on and look down. There's a liquid that I don't think would be fun to fall into around a hundred feet below us. I gulp.

"Alright, we need to figure out how to get off this rock."

"Armin, we can't jump that far."

How can Annie be so calm?

"W-well do you have any ideas?"

I can feel myself slowly snapping.

"First you need to calm down."

"I-I'm calm!"

That's a lie. I nearly lose it when Annie jumps what looks like 20 feet into the air.

"A-Annie?!"

"Video game world, video game physics."

Huh, seems legit. (I'll be ignoring the fact that she just said we couldn't jump.) I stand and copy her actions. I can't help but let out a laugh.

"This is fun!"

"I guess."

"Which way should we go?"

She shrugs.

"I guess we're not getting anywhere if we stay here."

We nod in agreement and just start jumping from platform to platform. It feels nice, the air blowing my hair back. After a while, we see a sort of light.

_Red is the color of blood._

"What?"

"You heard it too?"

"Yeah."

The closer we get, the louder the voice dancing across our mentality gets. It's like some sort of tragic crescendo.

_So much blood, it hurts. Why are you hurting me?_

Ignoring the searing pain in my skull, we jump off the final rock and see a red crystal on a sort of pedestal.

_Only red can touch it._

Annie looks at me expectantly. I hesitantly reach out and touch it. Flashbacks overtake me.

Bullies are chasing me through an alley. I was just trying to do my job, delivering bread from a local bakery I worked at with my grandfather. Well, before he passed away.

_These kids are of high class around here. I'm pretty sure they're the mayor's sons…_

"Hey there, wimp!"

One of them kicks me against the alley wall. I let out a sputtered cough.

"Bread boy can't defend himself, huh?"

Another one grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me up. I can hardly breathe.

"L-let me go…"

I choke out.

"What's wrong? You're not crying, which must mean we're not hurting you, right?"

"N-no it hurts…"

_It hurts._

This continues for what seems like forever. I'm used to this. People who are stronger than me always do this to me. As the beating grows more intense, I taste blood on my tongue. All of this I can bear. What I can't bear is what the last of them said in their vile, unpleasant voice.

"If you won't cry about this, what about your looney old grandpa? Or even your parents? Those idiots were-"

I'll hear no more. Something burns inside me. My thoughts travel to the knife in my back pocket used to cut open the bread's packaging for certain orders.

_No, don't do it, it's wrong._

I've lost all common sense, all human nature. I grab it and stab the boy who's choking in the arm. My whole world freezes. Red oozes through his sleeve.

_Red is the color of blood._

If they hadn't run away I probably would've killed them to be completely honest. I felt no regret for what I'd done. That scares me the most. I only feel anything, fear, when one of them yells back,

"I'm telling our dad!"

Before I can react, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump, turn around and look into the face of a tall blonde man with sharp cheekbones.

"S-sir I-"

"My name's Erwin Smith. I saw the whole thing."

I'm silent for a moment. He doesn't move.

"S-so you're n-not going to do anything?"

"Not necessarily. I can get you out of this. I can help you."

He offered me a job at Survey Corps. right there on the spot. He said I wouldn't get into any trouble if I did, so of course I accepted. As I followed him out of the alley, I noticed something. He was missing an arm.

I handed the bakery over to my good friend Thomas who'd worked there for almost as long as I had. I was surprised to find out that Erwin had a special connection with the police department. He took criminals in and "helped them" as he puts it.

_Am I really considered a criminal?_

However that didn't matter to me after a while. I made so many friends such as Eren and Mikasa. Just as my memories are growing happy, another thing assaults my head.

_You are a criminal._

I now see myself back in that same alley. Instead of me being choked, I'm choking someone. My eyes widen when I see it's Andy.

"Why are you hurting me?"

She sobs out.

_Because she's the reason why you're here._

I don't want to kill her, or anybody for that matter!

_What about that boy you stabbed?_

I wake up screaming, Annie's face showing concern above mine.

"A-Annie?!"

"Armin. You passed out after you touched it. Are you crying?"

"N-no… I don't think so…"

I move my fingers below my eyes and feel wetness. I guess I was crying. I'm kind of surprised that she was concerned, but I stand and touch the crystal again. A door of light appears behind it.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell when we're back with the others."

She shrugs once again and we make our way out of that red prison.

(Jean's POV)

Those two vanished. They touched it, then vanished. I waited for a while, just to be sure they weren't coming back. Now I'm running back to the group to tell them what happened, just as I was ordered to. They all seem surprised yet worried to see me.

"What happened?"

Mikasa asks as soon as I'm in earshot.

"They went to the painting, it was glowing, they touched it, then disappeared."

"You let Armin disappear!?"

Eren yells angrily.

"I wasn't the one who told them to touch it!"

"So Annie's gone too?"

"Calm down, brats."

We're interrupted by Levi. He opens his mouth to speak, but all of our mouths are agape. Everything that is supposed to be red is red again. Annie and Armin walk into the group from the same direction I came.

"Hey guys."

Armin says. The looks in everyone's eyes read "time for twenty questions."


	7. Chapter 7

(Armin's POV)

"A voice told me to touch the crystal. Annie heard it too."

I glance in the stoic blonde's direction, silently requesting back up, to which she nods.

"So I did. And…"

Honestly, I don't really want to talk about it. Not because I don't trust the people here, but nobody really likes talking about how we were hired at Survey Corp. Eren and Mikasa are the only ones who know my story, and I've only received vague details about theirs. It's not a bad thing; there's an unspoken agreement in the work place. Don't pry. Don't ask unless it's brought up. I suppose I could just tell them the simple truth. That'd probably get the point across at the very least.

"And?"

Eren pulls me from my thoughts, his orange eyes widening, an unspoken gesture for me to continue.

"I got a flashback of… how I, er… got hired."

"What?!"

"Eren, calm down."

Mikasa lightly touches his arm. He looks really terrified. If there's anything I could gather from previously said details, his story wasn't pretty. Though none of ours really are. Annie's expression slightly softens, surprisingly, now probably understanding my earlier fit.

"Is that it?"

Levi asks, his thin eyebrow raised in subtle curiosity.

"No. One part of it was really weird. Andy was there."

"That's not possible…"

Jean mumbles under his breath.

"I guess it is."

"Why did she even bring us into this?!"

"I don't know, but hopefully we'll find out sooner or later."

"Oi, brats, what we're doing is obviously making some progress. The red's back."

That fact brings another cloud of silence.

"So we basically all need to do what Armin did?"

"That's what it'd seem like."

Eren nervously inches his way behind Mikasa. Jean notices this almost immediately.

"Hey, Jaeger, you're orange so that means you're next."

"D-do we really have to do it in a certain order?!"

"I don't necessarily want to take any chances."

Eren's silence isn't any more comforting to me or anyone else. Quietness doesn't suit him, admittedly, despite what others might say.

"I'll go with you, Eren."

For once Eren doesn't protest against Mikasa's protectiveness. It leaves an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"Alright, chop-chop brats."

Nobody dares speak up about Levi's blatant apatheticness. Nodding they run off, and we're left to wait.

_(Insert transition here)_

(Eren's POV)

Mikasa walks beside me as we inch closer and closer to the orange painting. Her hand tightly gripping mine gives me comfort for the sheepishly admitted millionth time.

"Eren."

Her monotonic voice rings in my ears.

"Y-yeah?"

"I can't really say that you don't have to do this, but I'll be with you the entire way, understand?"

"I do."

To be completely honest, I think I'm about to pee myself. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my entire life. I grip her hand back, trying to take deep breaths. There's no doubt in my mind that I've started sweating.

_You'll be fine, Eren. They're just memories. Armin was fine. Heck, maybe he wasn't even right? Just because it happened to him doesn't mean it will happen to me._

Lying to myself isn't helping in the slightest. Everything else in this world has been fairly consistent, why wouldn't this? Despite my fear, as we draw closer, I feel pulled toward the wall that caused all of this for me.

"Eren, a-are you ok?"

That's probably the first time I've heard her voice shake since-

_Not now, Eren!_

"We're here."

I don't even say anything. Her hand in mine, I touch the painting.

(Andy's POV)

I shriek.

_No, no, no. This isn't happening. It can't be._

However, it is. I stare at my arm in terror, red, actual color, is dripping from it. He turns, seeming surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Darling, what is it?"

"M-my arm…"

He walks over, his dark eyes immediately narrowing.

"Hm… who thought they'd actually be able to do something."

"I-it hurts…"

"I know, sweetheart."

"What do I do…?"

"For now, nothing."

"What?!"

"The fun's not over yet."

More of it seeps from my arm and drips onto the pearly floor.

"Why can't it be? Why can't we just let them leave?"

"Because if you tried to enjoy it, you would."

"How am I supposed to enjoy these people being tortured? Especially since it's hurting me too!"

To be completely honest, Levi could burn for all I care. I may be here, but I still have grudges. But the others…

"Details, details."

He trails his fingernail across my face and I wince despite the gentleness of the gesture.

"That bad, huh?"

"My arm…"

"We don't have bandages. I apologize."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

It's tainting my beautiful porcelain skin. I'm panicking on the inside, and he doesn't notice. How is that possible? My head continues to spin.

"Let it flow."

I take deep breaths. I need to calm down.

"Why?"

"Aren't you having fun?"

Fun. It's hard to have fun when there's a searing pain in your arm, but I suppose it's possible. His voice breaks my train of thought.

"Unless you'd like me to take care of them, of course."

Dark, shimmery metal glints in his hand. When did he get that? My breath catches in my throat.

"No… you're right. This is fun."

"Isn't it?

The possible weapon slips back into his sleeve.

"Though I suppose you can't have too much fun. White is so easily tainted."

The nonchalant, monotonous way he states those words send a shiver down my spine.

"Hm?"

He looks back into the pool.

"Seems they're catching on. Maybe I should-"

"Tired."

Turning back to me, his raven eyes spark.

"What?"

"I'm tired. Would you hold me?"

"I'm glad to see you're finally coming to your senses."

According to plan, he does just as I asked. His arms radiate a strange kind of warmth that I could easily get lost in. I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing, but the guilt is still plaguing me like a knife in my chest. If I got them stuck in this mess, I'll have to at least stall for as long as possible, no matter how painful it gets.


End file.
